Coffee Crazy
by hmlrangergirl
Summary: Will steals Halt's Coffee. Tug gets his hooves on some of it. Gilan's Cottage is destroyed. Why all the madness? Coffee of course! First Fanfic! So excited! R and R please! Yes, the characters are pretty OOC. But it's coffee. Coffee does that to people.


**Hi Guys! First Fanfiction!**

* * *

Will Treaty. Oh how much Halt wanted to kill him right now. Make him miserable, make him pay. For he knew he was the stealer of his coffee. He even had proof, coffee beans spilled all over the floor. Halt smirked slightly. Will was about to learn not to ever. And I mean ever, mess with Halt, the Mighty Ranger. No one could control him.

"Halt!" His wife Pauline called. "Come get your bow or no dinner!"

Halt's eyes widened He couldn't live without Pauline's cooking. He loved it ALMOST as much as coffee.

"COMING! PLEASE, JUST MAKE DINNER!" Halt ran to the table in a frantic panic and picked up his bow, setting down in the coat closet. That was close. Now, time to plan Will's down fall

**At the Home of Will**

Ah, now this is how coffee is supposed to be made. Not that cheap stuff Alyss makes. No offence to her or anything. Please don't tell her I said that.

Anyhow, I'm sure your dying to know how I found this coffee.

**Flashback time**

You see I'm broke. Not that I spent all my money on a bet with Gilan or anything. -Insert nervous laugh here- Well, you see, I was dying. I was getting CWS Coffee Withdrawal Symptoms, and a few more days, and I'm sure I'd be dead. Yup, you heard me right, no more Will. But I'm sure they would have this huge gigantic funeral, and everyone in like, the whole entire world would be there. Sorry, getting off topic. I was getting desperate. And I knew Halt was my answer. So I snuck up to his house as quietly as possible, and jumped through the window (it was open, so I didn't break any glass, didn't want to make it look like I raided there house or anything.) Then, as soon as I landed on the ground with a small thump, I saw my prize. I gigantic jar of Coffee beans. And not just any coffer beans, royal coffee beans. The angels were literally singing Hallelujah. I grabbed the bag like my life depended on it. Sadly, there was a tiny whole, and some coffee beans spilled out. It made him want to cry. But he had no time. He could see Pauline walking towards the door. He jumped out the window, and ran for his cottage.

**Back To the Present**

Hm, I haven't spoken to Tug all day. Better see if he wants some of this coffee.

**Into Tug's Mind**

As my Master, Will came skipping out of the living hole, I saw him carrying a big jug of who knows what. When he finally reached me, I smelled the delightful smell if Coffee. You see, 2 years ago I discovered the delight fullness of the Ranger Energy, as us horses commonly refer to it.

"Hey Tuggy, Tuggy, Choo, Choo (Long Story.), you want some coffee?' My Master asked me.

I looked at him like, are you kidding me? Of course i want some.

"Okie, Dokie then, Tug." Will set the bucket down, and walked away whistling a tune that sounded suspiciously like puff the magic dragon.

I sunk my head into the bucket, and slurped up. Mm.

When I finished, my ears perked up, and my eyes dilated.

**Will's Pov**

As I continued my pleasant stroll back to my cottage, I could see someone hunched over, with a knife in their hands. They looked a bit like Santa... OMG! SANTAS EVIL TWIN. I ran back into the cottage, and locked the door. I couldn't let Evil Santa take away my new shoes I got in December. No. never will anyone take them. As I cautiously walked back to my comfy chair, I heard knocking, and heavy breathing.

"Open the Door Will." An ominous voice whispered.

"NO! I WILL NOT OPEN THE DOOR!" YOU CAN'T TAKE MY SHOES."

The voice chuckled. "O but Will, I'm not here for the shoes. I'm here for revenge."

**Gilan's Point of View**.

Today was just an ordinary day, a day like any other day. That is until around noon, a horse broke down my door, and started breaking everything. I might add that the horse was Tug, and that he was humming a tune that sounded suspiciously like Puff the Magic Dragon.

"TUUGGG HOLD YOUR HORSES!" Heh. See what I did there? "What the hay are you doing? Wait, don't tell me, Will gave you coffee again, didn't he." Tug looked at me as if to say,

"YES HE DID! YOU THINK YOU COULD GIVE ME SOME MORE?

"No, I can't give you anymore, but I'm going to have a word with Will the Ranger...

**Will's POV**

"Will Treaty is not here; feel free to leave a letter though, AND IF IT'S REALLY YOU, EVIL SANTA, FOR THE LAST TIME I AIN'T GIVING UP THESE STYLISH BOOTS." I yelled, hoping he would get the message to leave me alone. I must finish this coffee before Halt finds out.

"BOOM!" I watched in terror, as my door was broken down by...Halt!?

O Ranger Nuts! He found out! And I'm holding some of the coffee right now! I tossed the mug into the other room, and smiled at Halt.

"Hello Halt, what brings you here?

"GIVE ME BACK MY COFFEE WILL! BEFORE I HAVE TO KILL YOU!" Then he looked at me with a small evil smirk on his shaggy bearded face. "Your shoes go to."

I felt absolute dread wash over me. Not the shoes! All of a sudden, Gilan jumped through the window like a…well...ranger.

"WILL. GET YOUR COFFEE LOVIN HORSE OUT OF MY COTTAGE! HE'S RIPPING IT TO SHREDS." I chucked. Silly Gilan. Tug's to harmless for such a crime.

"Just wait for him to calm down, He'll clear out eventually."

"Whatever." And with that, Gilan walked away. I slowly looked back at Halt, who had moved his lips down a bit, so he had on a slight frown.

"You gave my coffee to a horse?" Halt's voice reached a higher pitch with each word.

"Uh, kind of?"

"DIE WILL TREATY! DIE." And with that, Halt brought out black paint, and sprayed it all over my pour, sad, shoes.

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it. Please! Please! Pleeeassseee Review! I love them.**


End file.
